Bowie Knife
The Bowie Knife is a Melee Weapon in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: ZOMBIES, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and Call of Duty: Black Ops III, on the maps Der Riese, Kino Der Toten, "Five", Shangri-La, Moon, TranZit, Die Rise, Buried, Shadows of Evil, The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, Gorod Krovi, and Revelations. The Sickle replaces the Bowie Knife in Ascension and Call of the Dead Overview This weapon can be bought as a Wall Weapon for 3000 points in the featured maps. It is larger and wider than the standard Knife. Up to round 12, it has the ability to kill enemies with one attack. The one-hit-kill duration is increased by one round if used with the Krauss Refribrillator. Its model is based on the real Bowie combat knife created by James Bowie. There is a trophy/achievement for killing 40 zombies with this knife on Die Riese. Wall-Buy Locations # Der Riese - Outside of Teleporter C, on the left of the doorway. # Kino Der Toten - In the main theatre, adjacent to Juggernog. # "Five" - Basement Floor, first room on the left coming out of the elevator. # Shangri-La - In the Power Room on the right of the Mystery Box spawn # Moon - Hidden above the stairway leading to the Top level of the Laboratories # TranZit - In the Cabin between the Power Station and Town, beside the back entrance. # Die Rise - Top floor, elevator shaft perpendicular to another. # Buried - One of the six Chalk locations. # Shadows of Evil - Under the stairs in the Floyd's Boxing Gym. # The Giant - Same as Der Riese # Der Eisendrache - Immediately before the Power Switch on a column to the left # Zetsubou No Shima - Next to the entrance to the main Bunker # Gorod Krovi - On the right of the top of the stairs in Dragon Command. # Revelations - In the Kino der Toten section of the map on the doors that would lead to the original Kino spawn area. Trivia *In third person, the original knife can be seen on the body, even after buying this weapon. *Once the knife is bought your character will examine the knife and make a comment. *The handle has a "Knuckleduster" grip. *In Call of Duty: World at War, The Bowie knife is the only weapon that the player doesn't lose after dying. *On very early rounds it is possible to decapitate a Zombie. *Surprisingly, the quote "Good old American steel. Just like me." said by Tank Dempsey is also said by him after obtaining a BAR in Shi No Numa. This states that these weapons are manufactured in USA. *The Bowie Knife cannot be pack-a-punched; the same goes for the Sickle Category:Weapons Category:Knives Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:"Five" Category:Call of Duty: World at War